


Alone

by Airspritegal



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sock always thought he knew how it would end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Drabble written when I should have been asleep to vent some feelings of my own. I apologize if it isn't very good.

His blue eyes scanned the room, examining every corner for a sign of his brunette demon. When his eyes made it back to the bedside and there was no sign of him the blonde released the breath he had been holding. Something in him didn't want the demon to know, didn't want to show his weakness. Without a sound the silver blade was brought down upon pale skin. As it dragged down a stream of crimson blossomed behind it. Jonathan gritted his teeth and but back a small cry of pain. He dragged the blade again and again down his arm, his emotions overtaking him. His slashes got angrier, more jagged, deeper. His fist clenched as the blood ran over his arm, down to the bed. It stained his sheets but by now Jonathan couldn't care. 

He didn't realize he was shaking until the knife fell to the bed as his grip grew to weak to hold it. He blinked a few times as the room came in and out of focus and he felt himself start to fall. With no energy to catch himself he plunged backwards, landing uncomfortably on his bed, below him the pool of red growing.

Sock returned from Hell about an hour after he knew Jonathan would be home from school. He floated to the teens door and grinned, ready to scare him. He rushed the through the wood, hands raised and face contorted but he froze, eyes widened as he passed the threshold. He felt something snap and he rushed over to Jonathan's bed, reaching to cradle the teen. 

"Jon? Jonathan what are you doing?" He asked, hoping the teen was playing some type of prank. No such luck as his hand went right through his human companion and when it did his heart sunk. Jonathan, who had always been warm, comforting to Sock was cold as ice. Sock saw the tears stains on the blonde's cheeks and his breath hitched. Jonathan didn't cry! He'd been happy! He'd been okay...he'd been...hurting. He'd been hurting and Sock was taken aback by how much that thought alone hurt him. He felt as if he had stabbed himself in the gut again. 

This was his job! This was supposed to happen! But, he had always imagined escorting Jonathan with him, the two together for eternity. Sure they'd have different jobs but Sock would visit! Something told Sock that was no longer the case as he floated, alone, into his boss' office.


End file.
